Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic optical head layer (an optical head with a layer for formation of dynamic nano apertures) (“a dynamic optical head layer” hereinafter) and a lithography method using the same, and more particularly, to a dynamic optical head layer that has upper and lower dielectric layers and an dynamic nano aperture layer (a layer for formation of dynamic optical nano apertures)(“an dynamic nano aperture layer” hereinafter) located at an intermediate layer thereof and a near-field optical lithography method using the same.
Background of the Related Art
With the advancement of information age, the performance and conveniences of various electronic equipment, such as displays, computers, and solar cells have been improved every day to make daily lives of people more convenient, and therefore, many studies on the miniaturization and high-density integration of electronic components have been dynamically made. The most important role in the high integration of the electronic components is a printing technology, and hundreds of processes are conducted in semiconductor manufacturing. In this case, the printing process needing 60% of time for the whole production processes becomes very important technology. Generally, the printing process is classified into contact printing, proximity printing, and projection printing, and the contact printing and the proximity printing using a photomask are widely used in the electronic components production process. In case of the printing using the photomask, however, a high-priced mask for each model should be designed and manufactured, and after making the mask, the maintenance costs are generated, thus making it hard to perform small quantity batch production. Further, the printing is conducted by using laser beams passed through the projection printing so as to form high-precision patterns, and at this time, high-priced low-wavelength light source and high magnification optical system should be required. A maskless lithography technology in the projection printing is a method for making an arbitrary shape, without having any photomask, thus making it possible to perform small quantity batch production in a very economical way. However, the resolution limit (diffraction limit) of light exists due to the wavelength of light source and the numerical apertures of the lens, thus causing the limitation in manufacturing high-precision patterns. So as to overcome the diffraction limit, various process technologies, such as EUV (extreme ultraviolet), nanoimprinting lithography, e-beam lithography, focused ion beam lithography, scanning probe lithography, SIL-based lithography, plasmonic lithography, and so on, have been proposed, but super precision gap control and high process cost and long process time due to low scanning speed and transmittance efficiency still remain as problems to be solved.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are sectional views showing conventional nano lithography systems, wherein FIG. 1A shows a single probe-based nano lithography system and FIG. 1B shows a multi probe-based nano lithography system.
The existing maskless nano lithography technology generally conducts patterning on the basis of a single near-field probe, thus making it hard to achieve large area patterning. So as to overcome the problem, accordingly, a parallel near-field patterning system using multiple near-field probes has been recently proposed, but since the near-field patterning system should need maintaining uniform gaps (tens of nanometers) from a sample, it is impossible to conduct patterning, while maintaining the uniform gaps over a large area.